suspense_and_paranormal_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Evolve
In 2045 a new study started. One to cure Fibrodysplasia Ossificans Progressiva which after mutating with the common cold it has became very infectious. Almost thirty five percent of the people on this planet had this disease. Many didn’t show up for their jobs making the world almost stop. It was in everyone's favor to end this disease. In 2047 fifty five percent of people on this planet had Fibrodysplasia Ossificans Progressiva. There's fire in the street and most communities don’t have electricity anymore. All hope was starting to seem lost until they finally finished it. A cure for the disease with its main ingredient being Ophiocordyceps. Fifty patients were tested on and they all seem to be doing great. It's 2048 most people are cured from Fibrodysplasia Ossificans Progressiva but a new disease is starting to occur. The government has been hiding it and for those who are infected their put in a remote building. Only a couple hundred are infected but the disease gets bigger everyday. This disease makes their victims very animalistic. Most have forgotten most of their English except for core words. Their hair seems to have all its color sucked out of it. Their nails seem to grow extremely fast. They seem to group together often. But the strangest part of this disease is that their flesh is starting to rot. In these gaps there's a fungus growing. In 2050 all hell broke lose. They escaped their confinement. fifteen thousand people are infected now and the numbers growing. This disease spreads by biting. Fungus on the teeth spreads to the others body. Though such a large number are infected there's still running water and electricity. The years two thousand and fifty one. Society starts to crumble. The number of infected has doubled and they seem to become more uncivilized by the day. Many stores are closing and the only way to heat your house is by propane. Many are purchasing guns. A shortage of bullets is bound to happen.Most family's lock themselves in their houses. Hell is upon us. It's 2055, and Society has fallen. Fifty percent of people on this planet are infected. For some reason there's fungus everywhere. Every house is boarded up. Families don't talk to each other anymore, they eat each other. Clans have started to form. They fight battles for food, guns, and other goods. Most buildings are filled with infected. The ones that aren't are already taken. These infected though savages are smart. They travel in groups of twenty or more. They save the limbs that they don't eat and store them. They have inhuman reflexes and can jump two times higher than the average human. It’s 2060. What's left of the government starts to band together. The united nations is a group started by the former leaders of the United States, Russia, Germany, England, and China. In Iceland they’ve started to build a city. It will cover up most of the island. They choose Iceland because of it being a island and 65 percent of the population being completely healthy. This city will have walls and will collect infected for testing. It’s 2065. The cities complete. Fifty five percent of healthy humans on this planet live in this city. It has walls four yards tall, ten acres of greenhouses, healthy livestock and houses for all. Scientist are testing with nootropic to bring back the infected humanity. They’ve also started to do testing on the fungus that grows below the infected skin. This city will be the future of humanity. The year is 2066. A breach has just happened. The infected are now on the loose in the city. A scientist went to inject one with nootropic but when he got in he noticed something. They had killed one of their own. The scientist rushed back to safety. He told the other scientist and they didn’t believe him. They checked the camera and they couldn’t believe it. They had started ripping the body apart until they got to it’s bones. They got the bones and started banging the protective glass with them. The scientist rushed downstairs with guns and riot shields but it was too late. They had left the facility. Hell broke loose on the streets. Everyone rushed for the gates but they were locked. Only a couple hundred were able to climb it. The rest were damned to infection. That day 45 percent of healthy people left in the world were infected. The year is 2067. There's only five hundred, sixty five thousand healthy people left on the planet. Most people are still in clans. They fight all day and just make the population drop even more. Instead of sharing things like food they fight over it and kill each other for it. Some have started to even fight over infected. They’ve started using them as attack dogs finding where others are hiding and defending bases. The year’s 2070 and new flesh eaters are roaming. They’re perfectly healthy but lack of food has driven them to eat there brothers flesh. They fight with the infected for prey. They hunt in packs of five and ten. Even when they’re given actual food they just choose to kill and eat their pray. They use actual food to get them into traps. These monsters must be stopped. The years 2072. The infected have started using weapons. A clan had locked up a couple of infected. The room they were in was right next to the interrogation room. They used it to get information about foods, farms, and guns that were around the area.The door to the room was always open so the infected saw every evil act the clansmen did just for a new gun. They killed another infected and used his finger bones to pick the lock. Once they got to the interrogation room they grabbed every knife and blunt weapon they could see. They then proceeded to slaughter everyone in the building. They then choose to use the clans base as their own. The years 2076. The clansmen are slowly losing. Captured infected everywhere are breaking out. 10 percent of healthy humans have died in the past year. Hordes of a couple hundred roam the wasteland. A couple cases say that infected have been able to use firearms but it stated that the infected don’t know how to reload. Hell is about to rain. It’s 2078. The battle begins. The top clans have banded together to form the C.D.E, Central, Disease, exterminators. They’re army has five thousand and six hundred soldiers who are ready to kill. They’ve already fought seven battles with the infected and won all. These hordes have ranged from four hundred to three thousand. They’ve taken back Iceland and have started rebuilding the city. The years 2085. The C.D.E have killed fifty five percent of infected people. The great city has been renamed the Capital. The Capital has been fully restored and now has full defense. This is all great until something happened. A soldier was scouting until he heard something. Infected speaking in English. He went closer to them with his gun ready. After a couple of steps he was in point blank range but then the infected got a revolver and shot him in the leg. They then handcuffed the soldier and brought him back to their colony. The years 2089 and I’ve got bad news. Fours years ago a soldier went missing and was assumed dead. A couple days ago a scouting squad was roaming the wastelands. They found a man crawling with many bite marks on him. They got a closer look at his deformed face. It was no question it was him. After tending to his wounds he started talking. He said that the infected had a city that rivaled the capital. Everyone thought it was crazy. The man told them to find it and destroy it in his final words. Then grabbed a pistol that was right next to him and put a bullet in bullet in his brains. After that an expansive search happened that spanned the whole planet. It’s 2092. They’ve finally found it. In Georgia a scouting squad found this giant cave. They saw what looked liked a soldier in juggernaut armor. They tried calling to him but he wouldn’t respond instead he ran into the cave. The scouting squad followed him in there but when they were a good mile in the cave they hear a shot. Just then they see a horde of infected all fully loaded. Right before the started to shoot he called back to the capital so they had the location. Right after that they opened fire and in a couple seconds six bodies were on the floor dead. When the capital got this news they started to prepare. They got as much fuel, vehicles, and weapons as they could. Their plans was to split their army in two. One group would go in first with light weapons and scout what was ahead. After twenty four hours the second group would come in with heavy weaponry. Their order was simple… Kill everything that moves that doesn’t have a capital logo. After that they would take their weapons and other supplies and bring it back to a fort located in Louisville. After further scouting and making sure there wasn’t anymore of these colonies the equipment would come back to the capital. Everything was going great at the beginning. Every troop was in place and the reinforcements were on their way. As the first group of soldiers walked into the cave they then realized something. There were hundreds of paths all leading somewhere else. After planning their plans they decided to have groups of ten soldiers to go down each path. After a good hour one group called the rest. All the soldiers rushed to where they heard the call. Once they got there they couldn’t believe what they saw. It was a large cage with humans in it. Every day they would get full grown humans and bring them to be eaten. They’d usually save the females to reproduce. Once the general heard this he had had only one order…. Kill everyone in that cage. As the soldier were ordered they killed all in the cage. They then went further into the cave. When they got further into the cave the infected started to attack. Guards in groups of ten then twenty then thirty. What was down there didn’t want anyone healthy human there. After executing hundreds of infected they finally got there. It was a city that rivaled the capital is size. The infected had stores, jobs, hospitals, and much more. Every being lived in harmony, they didn’t even need law officials. As the soldiers went into the city the were being welcomed and everyone was nice to them. They made their way to center were a giant building was placed. They made their way into what seemed like an official's office. In their was a man who was completely covered in fungus with a sisterly welcoming smile. They approached this man slowly with some staying back, ready to shoot. Once they got to his desk he greeted them. Just then he put out his hand and said peace between species. One soldier went to shake it but one soldier didn’t trust him. Right before his hand met the other he shot his head. No blood came out of his body as the fungus began to come off revealing a broken, decaying skeleton. Just then they heard foot steps. Hundreds of infected soldiers came into the building all with fire arms. The squadron was able to take out thirty four before being gunned down. The soldiers started to cannibalize their body’s. Their eating was postponed by a explosion. Soldiers with juggernaut armor came out of cloud of smoke killing all in sight. The infected army was only able to execute four soldiers before being torn into pieces by bullets. After three hours not one infected was alive in the city. They lit the city on fire just to make sure nothing survived. They then went back to the city. The threat was gone. The year is 2113. The human race has taken back earth. After the battle of 2092 the humans were able to repopulate without fears. There are now forty thousand human cities around the world. Humans have been able to make many new devices to aid their kind. Humans now have been in peace for twenty one years now and it seems that war will never peak it's disgusting smile ever again. The human race will never fall. It will only evolve.